Remember
by The Abandoned Shadow
Summary: AU. Danika, a friend of Natsu, Lucy and the rest of the gang, gets into an accident and loses her memory. Her friends help her regain her memories. Contains OCs, characters may have OOC moments, and story is OC-centric. Has OCxOC, NaLu, GaLe, JeRza, MiFri, ElfGreen, RoWen, Gruvia, and other pairings. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**4:47 PM**

"I'm bored," Danika sighed, "maybe I'll sleep instead." She went to her room and lay down on her comfy bed. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard the door of her room open violently. Quickly, she got the nearest thing to her bed- a wooden bat, and hit the unknown intruder with her eyes closed.

"OW! YOU HIT ME ON THE PLACE WHERE IT'S **NOT** SUPPOSE TO BE HIT!" The intruder screeched. "What the fuck, Dan?!" he yelled.

Danika opened her eyes and saw someone very familiar to her and the wooden bat between his legs, hitting the place where it's not suppose to be hit. The guy had salmon hair that spiked up in different directions. He wore a yellow V-neck shirt, Khaki pants and white sneakers. "Holy Shitake mushrooms! I'm so sorry, Natsu-nii!" She apologized to the now named intruder.

Behind Natsu was a busty blonde, laughing hysterically. "I told you not to do that." She wore a pink blouse, skinny jeans, and white flats.

The salmon haired guy winced in pain. "It's not funny, Lucy."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop now." Lucy did stop laughing, but a few giggles still managed to escape her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu-nii. I really am, but you seriously shouldn't have done that." Danika told him. "Hold on, I'll just get some ice. Sit there for a while."

After a few minutes, she came back with an ice pack, and some chips and soft-drinks. "Here," she gave the pack to Natsu who gladly took it and placed the pack on his area where it's not suppose to be hit, "it'll help… I think."

"Thanks." He flashed a grin to her direction.

Danika gave both Natsu and Lucy soft-drinks and opened a bag of chips. "Why are you guys here anyway?" she questioned.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with us." Lucy said.

"Where are you going?"

"The mall, watch a movie and hang-out."

She gave them a weird look. "Why didn't you just text or call me instead? You had my number. It would've saved Natsu-nii from being batted in his area where it's not suppose to be hit."

"We wanted to see your house…"

"You could have given me a heads up, y'know."

Lucy looked at Natsu. "I did tell him to give you a heads up that we were visiting, but I guess it slipped out of his mind. And look what happened." she giggled.

Natsu glared at her. "You DID, but then you said that YOU'D do it instead."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm positive that I didn't."

"Guys…"

"You did."

"Didn't."

"Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee…"

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Come on Luce, you did."

"But I didn't."

"Please shut up!" Danika yelled at her older guests. Both Natsu and Lucy did shut up. "Okay, it both slipped out of your heads." She huffed.

"I would never forget things like that. Natsu's the one responsible. He has a den-" Lucy got cut off by the younger teen.

"Okay, I'll go to the mall with you."

"Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu said.

"But what about your...uh…you know…" Lucy asked him, cheeks flushed, "Does it still hurt? Can you walk?"

Natsu stood up and started walking. "Yup, I sure can." He grinned at her, causing Lucy's cheeks to turn redder.

"T-That's good." She stuttered.

"Cool, uh… Can you guys go to the living room and wait for me there? Oh, can you also bring these chips and drinks to the fridge?"

"Sure." Natsu and Lucy took the chips and sodas, and walked towards the kitchen.

Before Danika closed the door she warned them, "Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can start making out on my couch or something."

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!" They yelled as Danika closed the door, chuckling.

For a fifteen year old she sure knows something.

"Defensive." She sang as she closed the door.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Danika got out of her room. She wore a black jacket over her white shirt, grey jeans, and matching white shoes. Her brown hair loose and bangs covering her right eye.

"Wow, Danika, you're so much quicker than Luce over here! She takes over an hour to get ready." Natsu told Danika, earning him a smack at the back of his head by Lucy.

"That's because she's making herself beautiful for you, Natsu-nii." Danika winked at him.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. "She's always beautiful." Natsu said, making the blonde girl blush 50 shades of red.

_D'aaaawwwww_, Danika thought.

"Let's go!" Lucy told them, obviously wanting to avoid the cheeky comments her younger friend will say.

"You didn't do anything on this couch, did you?" She asked them, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Besides sitting down and talking, nope." Lucy answered.

"Hmm… Okay." She hummed. "Let's go." Before they left her house, a sudden realization hit her. "How' you guys get in here? And how did you know where I lived?"


	2. Chapter 2

Once they entered the mall, Natsu and Danika rushed to their favorite area of the huge building, the food-court, leaving Lucy behind to follow suit.

Lucy reached her two friends and started scolding them, smacking the back of their heads in the process.

"Owww…" Danika whined rubbing the sore spot behind her head where Lucy smacked it.

"Luuuuuce…" Natsu mimicked his fellow friend who also got hit.

The blonde simply sighed and dragged her friends to the movie theater; the two, however, were resisting.

"Come on, guys, we don't want to keep **Erza** waiting. Right?"

**Erza**.

That name rang inside Gabby and Natsu's heads. They stopped resisting, looked at each other, and gulped after hearing the name of their red-haired friend.

"You didn't say E-Erza was coming with us."

"Oh, did I _leave_ that part out? The rest of the gang is here as well." Lucy asked, acting innocent.

"You're kidding us, right?" Gabby hoped.

"Nope."

After the ten minute trip- which was suppose to be only 3, the trio arrived at the movie theater. There stood a red-haired woman with arms crossed over her chest and her beautiful face etched with an annoyed look.

"Why are you late?"

"Well… uhh… that doesn't matter now, right, Erza-san? We're here. So… let's watch a movie!" Gabby told Erza.

Erza raised a brow, but let it go since she was just fifteen years old. A fifteen year old hanging out with teens who are older than her by two to three years.

"What movie are we going to watch?" A raven-haired guy ask no one in particular.

A blue-haired girl- barely older than 14 whispered something that no one could hear- except for Natsu and Gabby.

"Good choice, Wendy!" Gabby patted the younger girl's head.

Natsu grinned at Wendy's suggestion, "Yosh! Let's watch The Dragon and The Princess!"

They looked at him, dumbfounded. "Idiot, just because it has the word dragon in it doesn't mean-"

"I don't care, Stripper!" Natsu cut off the raven-haired guy. Everyone still looked at Natsu, dumbfounded. A guy like him wants to watch that kind of movie?

Erza looked at Wendy and asked her what the movie is about.

"It's about a dragon that saves a runaway princess and they become great friends. The dragon isn't really a dragon, but was raised by one and cursed to be one. A lot of events happen and somehow, she falls in love with the dragon and vice-versa. In the end the curse is lifted and they live happily ever after." She replied, sheepishly.

Now, Natsu was the one who looked dumbfounded. "I-I don't want to watch it anymore."

Gray smirked. "No, Dumbass. You wanted to watch it, so you should watch it."

"I changed my mind, droopy eyes." He glared.

"No, Natsu. You wish to watch it and so it is granted." Erza told him as she handed his ticket.

Gabby stood beside Lucy and whispered something that left the blonde with red cheeks.

Wendy tugged at the fifteen year old's jacket. "Yes, Wendy?

"What did you say to Lucy-san?"

"I told her, 'Hmm… The Dragon and The Princess? Doesn't it sound familiar? Like…you and Natsu-nii.'"

The blue-haired girl giggled and agreed.

_I forgot to mention that I don't own Fairy Tail. Again, I don't own Fairy Tail. All credits belong to Hiro Mashima._

**Happy:** Shadow does not own Fairy Tail!

**Shadow:** I already said that.

**Happy:** Oh...

**Shadow:** Here, have a fish.

**Happy:** WAAAAH! I LOVE YOU SHADOW!

**Shadow:** Mmm, 'kay.

**Lucy:** Why are you like that, Shadow?

**Shadow:** ...Meh.

**Lucy:** ...

**Happy:** Wook, Wuushy! Wook at what Wadow wade me!

**Lucy:** Fish...?

**Happy:** Aye!

**Shadow:** Here.

**Lucy:** I don't want fish!

**Happy:** Can I have it?

**Lucy:** Here. Why'd you give me fish?

**Shadow:** Meh. Night guys.

**Lucy:** WHY'D YOU GIVE ME FISH?!

...

**Happy:** Aye... Shadow left already.


	3. Chapter 3

"I... I- Why did we even watch that?"

"Because you wanted to, pinky." The raven-haired teen answered.

Natsu glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean, droopy eyes?!"

"It means you're an idiot, slanty eyes!"

"I'm not an idiot, you asshole!"

Danika covered Wendy's ears with her earphones and played a song in loud volume to prevent the dark blue-haired girl from hearing anymore swearing. Lucy covered Danika's ears with her hands. The 15-year-old gave a look of annoyance to Lucy. "I'm old enough to hear those y'know." she told the blonde.

"I don't care. You're still younger than us." Lucy replied.

"Your hands aren't working 'cause I still here 'em."

Lucy took out her earphone and did the same thing Danika did to Wendy. The brown-haired girl gave another look of annoyance to Lucy.

"I'm not an asshole, flame brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Pyromaniac!"

"Underwear Prince!"

"Bastard!"

"Porn star!" And before a fight could break out, a dark and murderous aura gave off from a certain red-haired woman. "Natsu, Gray..."

"A-Aye!" The two squeaked.

"You will receive punishment for acting like that in public and for saying such words in front of Wendy and Danika. And mind you, Natsu, Wendy is your little sister, and Danika is your cousin."

"I'm sorry, Erza! Please don't hurt m- EEP!" Erza conked Natsu's head with Gray's. Danika took out her earphones out of Wendy's ears and Lucy did the same with Danika.

The people just gave them looks as Erza dragged Natsu and Gray, by their ears, out the mall and the rest trailing behind, snickering.

* * *

**4:47 AM**

Danika snuggled closer to her bed when loud music started playing.

_Imma be that nail in your coffin_

_Saying that I softened_

_I was ducking down to reload_

_So you can save you petty explanations_

_I don't have the patience_

_Before you can even say it I know_

_You let your pride or your ego_

_Talk slick to me, no_

_That is not the way I get down_

_And look at how you lose your composure_

_Now let me show ya_

_Exactly how the breaking point sounds_

She stopped snuggling.

_I want to see you choke on your lies_

_Swallow up your greed_

_Suffer all alone in your misery_

She rolled over to her bedside table and shut her alarm off. A knock came from her door. "Koy-koy, wake up. It's your first day of school again. Breakfast is downstairs."

She groaned, "Five more minutes, pa!" Her father opened the door and lay down on her.

"Fine, I'll just lay down on you then."

"Okay." was her groggy reply. Her father sighed and got off of her and went out the room.

Not long after, her mother came in with an ice-cold bottle and put it on her daughter's stomach. "ALRGIHT, ALRIGHT, I'M UP!" Danika yelled and stormed out of her room. Her mother just chuckled and followed her downstairs.

Danika sat on the table and ate her breakfast. Her breakfast consisted of 10 pieces of bacon, a tower of cream cheese pancakes, 5 pieces of blueberry and cream cheese waffles, and a big bowl full of mashed potatoes with gravy.

After eating her breakfast, she went up to her room and took a bath. She got out of her bathroom with a blue towel wrapped around her and took out her uniform, a white short-sleeved blouse with a red plaid ribbon and skirt, and black leather shoes. Danika noticed it was raining outside so she got her pink, zipper less jacket and put it on along with her school I.D., her school's necklace, and a custom-made dog tag that had a picture of her with her best friends. She got her back-pack and went downstairs to their car, a dark-silver Nissan Sentra, where her parents and little brother waited.

She bid goodbye to her turtle, two dogs, and maid. They drove off and dropped their mother and wife at her work place, then went to the University of Fairy Tail. UFT is a huge school where Danika and her little brother learn while their father is a teacher there. Her father and brother dropped her off in the high school building and went to the college building where he'll park the car there and her brother will get his bag, and then proceed to the lower grades' building.

She walked up the stairs to her classroom and when she arrived, "Dan!" four girls called out and before she could turn to their direction, they tackled her. She just chuckled and waited for them to get off her.

"Hey guys!" She greeted the four girls who seemed to be sisters because of the same color of their hair, eyes, and skin: black hair, brown eyes and a fair complexion. The other one, though, doesn't look like their sister because of her pale, white skin.

"We missed you!"

Danika faked gasped, "The Chasenllio sisters missed me?" Two girls on both sides hit her on her arm.

"Of course we missed you, potato. We didn't get to hang out that much during the summer bridging." One of the girls said.

"Sorry, I was kinda with my cousin, his friends, and sister."

"Tommy and his brovers?"

"Uhh, no. Tommy doesn't have a sister."

"Jorge?"

"Zak?"

"No and no. They're not here."

"Who?"

"You know that dude with the salmon hair?

"You mean Salamander?"

"Yup."

"What about him?"

"He's my cousin…"

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh!" Danika shushed her friends, knowing how popular Natsu is in the other grades.

"You're cousins with _the_ Salamander?"

"_The_ Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yes, yes. Now, shush!" She looked around the classroom and thanked Mavis that they were the only ones there.

"How come you never told us?"

"I didn't think it was that important." Danika shrugged.

The girl with pale, white skin asked, "Can we meet him?"

"No."

"Why?" They complained.

"You might become rabid fan girls and hurt my cousin."

"How will we become rabid fan girls?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think it was when you were talking about him and how hot he is." Danika chuckled; remembering her friends when they would have casual talks then somehow their topic would go to Natsu.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm just looking out for his well-being."

"Come on, Dan…"

"Fine…"

"YAY!" they cheered.

Someone went inside their classroom and they just ignored it and continued talking about random things, thinking that it was just their classmates.

A pair of hands covered Danika's eyes. The suspect was quiet, knowing that once the person says a word, she'll know who. "Natsu-nii."

"How'd you know?" He pouted as he took off his hands off her eyes. Danika blinked, regaining her sight, and pointed towards her friends who were muffling their squeals. "Hey girls!" He grinned at them, causing them to squeal harder. "Uhh… Dan…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are your friends acting weird?" His cousin looked at her friends and saw them flailing their arms at each other and squealing. She chuckled again and told him that they were always like that. "Your friends are weird, Dan."

"I'm weird, too, y'know. But you should meet the other sister, she's crazy weird, in a good way."

"They're sisters?"

"Yup. Natsu-nii, meet my best friends. This is Angelica." she pointed to a girl wearing a blue jacket. "Jessy." a girl wearing a grey jacket with her hair tied to a pony tail waved her hand, saying hi. "Katherine or Kate, for short." she pointed to a girl who had a little darker fair complexion and was wearing a purple jacket. "And Lilly." she then pointed to the pale, white girl who had a yellow jacket.

"Nice to meet all of you!" He gave them his signature grin.

_Sorry for the long update, but here ya go._


	4. Chapter 4

"Good Morning, class. I am Sir Ross." A middle-aged man with grey hair introduced himself.

"Good Morning, Sir Ross."

Sir Ross distributed papers to each column. "That is your class schedule for the whole school year."

**MONDAY **

**AM**

**7:45 - 8:10 = Homeroom**

**1st Period 8:10 - 9:00 = Math/Geometry**

**2nd Period 9:00 - 9:50 = Science/Chemistry**

**9:50 - 10:20 = RECESS**

**3rd Period 10:20 - 11:10 = Computer**

**4th Period 11:10 - 12:00 = Social Studies**

**PM**

**12:00 - 12:50 = LUNCH**

**5th Period 12:50 - 1:40 = PE**

**6th Period 1:40 - 2:30 = PE**

**7th Period 2:30 - 3:20 = English**

**8th Period 3:20 - 4:10 = Trigonometry**

**TUESDAY **

**AM**

**7:45 - 8:10 = Homeroom**

**1st Period 8:10 - 9:00 = Social Studies**

**2nd Period 9:00 - 9:50 = Science/Chemistry**

**9:50 - 10:20 = RECESS**

**3rd Period 10:20 - 11:10 = Arts**

**4th Period 11:10 - 12:00 = English**

**PM**

**12:00 - 12:50 = LUNCH**

**5th Period 12:50 - 1:40 = Arts**

**6th Period 1:40 - 2:30 = Math/Geometry**

**7th Period 2:30 - 3:20 = Free Period**

**8th Period 3:20 - 4:10 = Trigonometry**

**WEDNESDAY **

**AM**

**7:45 - 8:10 = Homeroom**

**1st Period 8:10 - 9:00 = Science/Chemistry**

**2nd Period 9:00 - 9:50 = Science/Chemistry**

**9:50 - 10:20 = RECESS**

**3rd Period 10:20 - 11:10 = Math/Geometry**

**4th Period 11:10 - 12:00 = Social Studies**

**PM**

**12:00 - 12:50 = LUNCH**

**5th Period 12:50 - 1:40 = Free Period**

**6th Period 1:40 - 2:30 = Arts**

**7th Period 2:30 - 3:20 = Computer**

**8th Period 3:20 - 4:10 = English**

**THURSDAY **

**AM**

**7:45 - 8:10 = Homeroom**

**1st Period 8:10 - 9:00 = Math/Geometry**

**2nd Period 9:00 - 9:50 = Trigonometry**

**9:50 - 10:20 = RECESS**

**3rd Period 10:20 - 11:10 = English**

**4th Period 11:10 - 12:00 = Science/Chemistry**

**PM**

**12:00 - 12:50 = LUNCH**

**5th Period 12:50 - 1:40 = Social Studies**

**6th Period 1:40 - 2:30 = Free Period**

**7th Period 2:30 - 3:20 = Arts**

**8th Period 3:20 - 4:10 = English**

**FRIDAY **

**AM**

**7:45 - 8:10 = Homeroom**

**1st Period 8:10 - 9:00 = Social Studies**

**2nd Period 9:00 - 9:50 = Free Period**

**9:50 - 10:20 = RECESS**

**3rd Period 10:20 - 11:10 = Math/Geometry**

**4th Period 11:10 - 12:00 = Science/Chemistry**

**PM**

**12:00 - 12:50 = LUNCH**

**5th Period 12:50 - 1:40 = Free Period**

**6th Period 1:40 - 2:30 = Arts**

**7th Period 2:30 - 3:20 = English**

**8th Period 3:20 - 4:10 = Arts**

Danika groaned, _we have no free period on Mondays? _

The bell rang and school officially began. Sir Ross left and gave the room to their first subject teacher.

"Good Morning, class. My name is Sir Ed to those of you who weren't under me during the summer bridging, which is half of the class."

"Good Morning, Sir Ed."

"So today, I will get to know half of you again and the other half for the first time." he went to the first column and let the students introduce themselves.

"Danika D. Jarson. Hi, again, sir." she smiled at her teacher. Sir Ed smiled back and asked her what the 'D.' in her name stood for. "It stands for Dra-"

A class passed by their classroom and one of its students opened the door and disturbed their class. "Hi, Fir Eb!" The salmon-haired teen greeted his class adviser and made some of the girls in the room squeal.

"Hello, Natsu. What do you want?"

"Naffin, jas wanped lo eat mah coushin ant ter plents." Natsu said with a mouthful of food. "Yo Fan, Anseliga, Wiwi, Essy, and Ate!"

All the students laughed at him. Danika sweat-dropped at first, but quickly joined in the laughter.

"You're not supposed to eat during class, Mr. Dragneel." Natsu swallowed his food and apologized. "What was it you were saying?"

"Oh I just wanted to greet my cousin and her friends. Yo Dan, Angelica, Lilly, Jessy, and Kate!"

"Hey, Natsu-nii!"

"Hi, Natsu-kun!"

Natsu gave them again that child-like grin and made some of the girls' heart flutter. Not long after a raven-haired boy, blonde girl, and red-haired girl came for him.

"Yo, flame-brain, Ms. Leah is looking for you!"

"Gray, do not shout while classes are going on!"

"Erza, you're shouting..."

"Shut up, stripper!"

"You shut up, idiot!"

"Why you...!"

The students laughed again. Danika sweat-dropped at her cousin and friends. "Excuse me, sir..." she stood up from her seat, got out of the classroom, and conked both the boys' head together. She went back to her classroom and returned to her seat.

"Sorry about that, sir… Hehehe…"

Outside the room, you could still hear them.

"I-I'm sorry, Erza!" he squeaked and opened the door again. "Dan, help me- EEEP!"

"Natsu, you idiot!" Lucy huffed and helped Erza drag Natsu back to their class. _But he's __**your**__ idiot, Lucy-nee_, Danika thought.

Now that all the commotion was gone, Sir Ed looked at his students and smiled. "Interesting start for the first day and first subject of school, ne?" He looked at Danika and asked her, "So, Danika, about your middle initial..."

"It's stands for the last name of that pink-haired idiot cousin of mine."

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"He did say he wanted to greet his cousin and he said my name first." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.


End file.
